The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling (non-patented) and unnamed seedling (non-patented). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment.
The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a floribunda rose with medium sized double flowers, while xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 is a shrub rose with single flowers.
2. The seed parent has deep pink, soft pink and white striped flowers. The pink colors are stronger than those of xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99. Additionally, xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 displays lavender stripes, where those of the seed parent are white.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is a floribunda with pink flowers, while xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 is a shrub rose with striped flowers.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant striped flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Disease resistance and a low maintenance requirement in the lanscape.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in the spring of 1987 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1987 in a nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULbicoxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.